


they went west

by lulla_lunekjaer



Category: Beanstalk, Echoes of a Giantkiller, Leagues and Legends - E. Jade Lomax
Genre: Gen, I distrust Thorne so much and the last chapter of Giantkiller only confirmed my suspicions, I have such feelings about them and Rupert not being there and oh my god I need another book now, I worte this instead of doing homework instead of sleeping, no kay I did not write this instead of sleeping, spoilers for Echoes of a Giantkiller!
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-02-26
Updated: 2016-02-26
Packaged: 2018-05-23 06:59:32
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 283
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6108745
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/lulla_lunekjaer/pseuds/lulla_lunekjaer
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>they leave the mountains, but they don't leave him behind</p>
            </blockquote>





	they went west

**Author's Note:**

> I HAVE SUCH FEELINGS OVER ALL THE LEAGUES AND LEGENDS CHARACTERS OMG
> 
> especially grey but I'm going to leave that for later
> 
>  
> 
> also will I ever write anything longer then 1k?  
> probably not  
> this was only like 200 words ehhhh

It wasn’t anything in particular, and it was everything in particular. 

_ they went west. _

It was the way Laney kept looking over her shoulder for some reason that she couldn’t quite remember, expecting someone to be there. 

It was the way Jack sat alone at night, after everyone had gone to sleep, and tried to remember the last time Grey had eaten, the last time Laney had slept for a solid nine hours.

It was the package of cocoa that Grey found while searching through his bag for another book.

It was the way they all left a fourth space around the campfire, the way Thorne took it like it was meant for him. It wasn’t.

_ over a mountain, through a valley _

It was the silence. 

It was the empty space that filled the air after a particular comment. 

How they tried to fill the space, and how once they all sighed with exaggerated eye-rolls and laughed until they cried and then stopped. Not all tears come from laughter. 

They  _ miss _ him. 

_ red dirt, on the soles of his feet _

Far away, there is a girl with golden curls who doesn’t know if he’s alive or dead, if any of her friends will live to see another day, but she keeps going. This is her story, and she will live it. 

There’s a little girl who sings to dragons and a baker that cries when she finds a bundle of herbs hidden in the back of her pantry. 

for Bea, love Rupert

There’s a man with five sons, now, and one who he will never completely forgive.

_ they left the mountains, but they didn’t leave him behind _

_they would never leave him behind_


End file.
